1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel substituted imidazole and pyridine derivatives of the general formula ##STR1## as described further below. These substituted imidazole and pyridine derivatives inhibit the enzyme, H.sup.+ /K.sup.+ ATPase, and as such are useful as antisecretory agents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specific ATPase inhibitors are substituted or unsubstituted 2-pyridylmethyl-2-benzimidazolyl sulfoxides, such as picoprazole, timoprazole and omeprazole, described in Drugs of the Future 6, 77 (1981); 7, 899 (1982); and 8, 1040 (1983).
A variety of benzimidazoles with a terpene chain and related compounds such as 1-geranyl- and 1-neryl-benzimidazoles have been described in Agric. Biol. Chem. 48, 1617 (1984) and Japanese Patent Application 59,187,263, published Oct. 15, 1984. These compounds are reported as having juvenile hormonal activity and insecticidal activity.